


Then I met you (in a bar)

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Destroyer (2018), Playing It Cool (2014)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Gifset, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shameless Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Strangers to Lovers, gifs story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: Steve goes to a bar to try and forget about a breakup (even tho he knows he can't get drunk) and meets someone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer, my specialty is making gifs stories and I'm hoping that maybe someone will get inspired by my gifs and write fanfics out of them because writing is more deep and detailed than a bunch of gifs!!  
> This one has two parts which can be one that's why I'm gonna have to post them separated in here too because of the gifs sizes and coloring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find this part on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/190196290202/who-else-adores-capsteve-x-modernbucky-aus)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find this part on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/612058929815502848/a-sequel-to-this-capsteve-x-modernbucky-au)


End file.
